When Paths Cross
by Reesepbc
Summary: Alternate Reality...with the generals, and some made up characters of my own. Serena is in America on vacation and something horrible happens and she has amnesia. The scouts and Darien and generals all pull together with the new guys to defeat a new enemy
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Author : Serena_Schields  
Rating : PG :o)  
E-mail : Serena_Schields@excite.com :o) (o:  
Title : When Paths Cross  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, So please do not think she is mine. :o) (o: Thx.... now on with the story... :o)  
  
  
  
She walked into the bright white room and looked around strangely, while thinking to herself. * How did I get here and who are all these people?*  
She walked around and looked at the people in the room and wondered what was wrong with them. In the corner was a man who sat rocking back and forth while talking under his breath. On the other side of the room sat a woman about watching a t.v. that was not turned on. She scanned the room and saw many differnt people with many different problems, and began to wonder why she was in this place. Then as she turned to leave the room a young man stopped her. " I am sorry you have to stay in here until dinner is served then you may return to your room. " He said as he led her to a chair to sit down. She began to panic and tried to break free from his grip but he was to strong for her. "No what is going on here? Who are you? Who am I? I do not belong here she wailed helplessly. He just looked at her with sad black eyes and his heart broke a little, for a part of him believed she did not belong, but he could not do anything about it cause he was not a doctor and he did not know her prognosis. " Listen miss, you have to sit down and cooperate or they will restrain you and leave you in your room." He calmly said to her. She looked at him with panic in her eyes, and that was what did it to him. He saw the extreme fear in her eyes. * She has such honest eyes. * He thought to himself, then she reached up and lightly touched his face. " Please, if you do not believe me that I do not beling here then please restrain me and make me stay in my room, I am scared and I do not understand why I can not remember who I am. I am scared and I can't stay around these people I am not like them can't you see that? " She begged. The young man looked around and reached for the white jacket that was used to restrain uncontrolable patients. " This might hurt, but please I must do this or else they will make you stay here with the others. " He said calmly to her. She flashed him a warm smile and whispered a thank you to the young man, then allowed him to take her back to her room. Once she was back in the safety of her room she sat on the bed and looked out the window and waited for him to return with her food. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a light tapping at her door, she turned to see him enter. He sat her food down on the table and turned to leave before her voice stopped him dead in his tracks. " You look so familliar to me? " She said quietly, " Do you know me? " She asked hoping that he did. He turned to look at her and then he walked over to her bed and sat down, he reached for her hand and spoke softly. " I am sorry, but I do not know you. I wish I could help you , and I can tell that you do not belong here. It's just that you came in here a few days ago, and you had no memory of who you were. You seemed so lost and noone knew how to help. You kept saying something about the moon princess and talking cats and monsters, We were just keeping you here until we could find someone who knows you, but you can't remember anything. I really wish you could remember who you are so we could help you out more. You are not halluciating anymore and your tests are coming back as normal, so now we wait to find your friends or family. It looks like you had a very rough time and you just needed some well deserved rest. " She listened to him talk while she ate before asking any questions. " If that is the case then why must you retrain me? " There was deep hurt in her eyes and he could tell that she had been through a lot of hardships. " Listen that is our policy here and i can not go against that, Do you understand that? " She shook her head and then turned away to look outside once again. She could not get over at how beautiful the snow looked. " I belong out there, not in here." She looked at him once again with her big blue eyes that were so deeply etched with sadness that his heart broke instantly. " Well I will be here for you and you can always talk to me if you need anything, just ask for me. " He said sweetly while her eyes pulled at his heart strings. " What may I call you? " She asked him while finishing her dinner. " Oh I am sorry my name is Lee, I am on duty from 7:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m. " She looked at him and then turned around to look out the window again. " Thank you for believing me. It means a lot to me. " She softly said before lying down for a nap. Lee quietly got up and picked up what was left from her dinner and walked towards the door. As he turned around to look at her one last time her words came back to him once more. * Do I know you? * He thought to himself. Then he looked closely at her and felt a pain in his chest. She was a beautiful young woman, with long blonde hair, big bright blue eyes, and a piercing smile. Yet she had hardly smiled to anyone prior to today. He turned the door knob and left her room quietly.  
That evening Lee walked into his apartment he noticed that Zoicite was not home yet so he threw his coat on the back of the chair and then sat down to get off of his feet. He closed his eyes and was haunted by the young womans face. As he began to think about her she began to seem famillar to him, but he could not place her face to a name. He was startled out of his thoughts by the feel of his wolf licking his hand. " Oh Zodiac you frightend me, I guess I should feed you. " Zodiac looked at Lee before running into the kitchen to wait patiently by his food bowl. After he and his pet ate Lee made his roommate a plate of food and a note to let him know, then he went up to his room to get some rest for, but he knew the girl would haunt his sleep.  
  
end of part one  
  
So what do you all think so far? What on Earth could have happened to poor Serena? Email me I love getting mail. :o) Serena_Schields@excite.com Part 2 will be out soon ..... bye.  
  



	2. When Paths Cross Ch2

  
  
Title: When Paths Cross Part 2  
Author:   
Rating: PG - PG 13  
E-mail: Serena_Schields@excite.com  
  
  
Authors Notes: Well here is part 2, I hope you all like it, but for everyones info I do not own any part of Sailor Moon ... so please do not sue me ( laughs to herself at the thought that they wouldn't get much anyways so.)! :o)  
Also I have included the generals in this story, but Zoicite lives in America, but not for too long :o), And they are good guys not evil Beryl helpers.... So please remember that...talk to you all soon :o) Now on with the story...   
  
  
Darien tossed and turned all night trying to get some rest but there was no use cause he knew that until they found Serena none of them would get any rest. He heard the phone ring and jumped to get it, but Malachite answered it before Darien could get out of his room. " Hello ... Rei have you heard anything? What? Who is she? Ok yes I will get him up and get Nephlite and we will all be there shortly. Bye " Darien came running out of the room dressed and ready to go. " What is going on Malachite ? Did they hear something from Serena? " Darien asked frantically. Malachite just looked at his friend and shook his head sadly, " No my friend not yet." He said with much regret in his voice. Darien just fell on the couch and forgot about the world around him. " We must get going though, there is a girl that has the scouts freaked out. Rei has a strange feeling about her and they want us there when they discuss her, so lets get going. " Malachite said as he placed his hand on Dariens shoulder. Darien looked up at his friend with fear in his eyes, and much regret. " I should have gone with her when she asked me too. She is all alone in a strange country and it is my fault. " Darien began to cry as his friends watched their prince cry for his lost princess. Malachite spoke softly to Darien , like a parent would talk to a child. " Darien we will find her, she is our friend and it is our destiny to protect her. We will not give up and neither will you. So let's get going. " Darien looked at Malachite and smiled, then after that they headed to the Cherry Hill Temple where the girls all waited for them.   
Lita was the first to notice them, and she ran to Darien and gave him a tight hug. " Darien, Zoicite called this morning and said that he heard on the t.v. that they have found some of the wreckage of the plane and it looked as if it was attacked by some unexplainable force. " The rest of the group had gathered and were all listening. Darien looked around and noticed that Setsuna was there and walked over to her. " Tell me is she..is she.." He could not get the words out but Setsuna knew his question. " No Darien she is not dead, she just... isn't herself, but I can not tell you anymore. " She frowned as Darien began to beg her to bring Serena home. After Haruka and Rei had pulled Darien away a young girl walked up to the temple and the group all turned to look at her. The young girl walked around the temple and looked at all the trees and flowers when she noticed the group of people standing by the entrance to the temple. Rei looked at the group and began to speak in a hushed whisper, " That is the girl that I told Malachite about this morning. I get a strange vibe when ever she is around."   
Hudson just looked at them and didn't make any attemp to approach them, she decided that it was best if she just left. She turned and started to walk off when a young man ran smack dab into her. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I didn't see you standing there. " Hudson looked up from the ground where she now sat on her bottom. " I assure you I am fine. Please do not make a fuss. " The young man looked at her and offered her his hand to help her up, once she was on both feet she looked into his eyes and felt her face get hot as she blushed from being face to face with a handsome young man about her age. " I am so sorry my name is Jedite, but my friends call me Jay for short. " He said as he extended his hand to shake hers. Before the young girl could respond a raven haired girl was standing next to Jedite. " WHAT may I ask is going on here the young brunette asked with flames in her eyes. " Well Rei I was in a hurry to get here and I knocked this poor girl down, it was a cmplete accident miss. " He said kindly as he turned towards Hudson. Rei looked at Jedite and then turned around, " I doubt that seriously. " She said under her breath to noone in particular. " Excuse me, but do you have some sort of problem with me? " Hudson asked never looking away from Reis stare when Rei turned look at her. * What is it about her, I don't any negative vibes about her. * Rei continued to look at Hudson but could never figure out waht it was about the young girl that seemed so strange to her. " If you will excuse me, I need to talk to someone. " Rei said politely as she excused herself. She walked up to Setsuna and pulled her off to go talk. " Huh I wonder what that is all about? " Darien said to the rest of the group as Rei left dragging Setsuna behind her. " I really must be going. I really don't even know what brought me here today, but I think it best if I leave. " Hudson said as she turned to leave, but before she could go she felt a hand on her wrist. When she turned around she was greeted by friendly blue eyes. *So much pain.* She thought to herself. "Please don't let Rei get to you, she is always hot tempered, but we all love her, she is just really protective of her friends. " Darien said as he held onto Hudsons wrist. " Well if you are sure it is ok that I stay, then I guess I will. " She said calmly. Darien looked at her and then extended his hand to her, " I am Darien Shields, pleased to meet you. This is Malachite, Nephlite, Mina, Amy, Lita, and you have already met Jedite. " Darien finshed up the introductions while Hudson looked all around and smiled at the group of people in front of her. " Well my name is Hudson, I am from America. I just moved here with my parents, and I am trying to get use to the surroundings before I have to start school. "  
"Really where will you be going? " Lita asked. Hudson looked at her and smiled, " I believe the school is Juuban, but I am not sure." The girls all smiled. "REALLY??? That is where we go," Lita said speaking for her Amy and Mina. " You don't have to worry about Rei she is in a private school, " Mina said with a smirk on her face. The group of people all stood around Hudson and continued talking as Rei was off talking with Setsuna. "Rei what is wrong? Why are you taking me half way around the temple?" Setsuna asked as Rei finally came to a stop and looked up at her friend. "Well here it is, there is something about that girl, I don't know just yet what it is, but I definalty feel something." Rei kept rambling on and on and finally Setsuna could take no more. " What do you think it is Rei? What about this girl is making you so uneasy? " She asked her friend sweetly. Rei looked at Setsuna and rasied her eyebrow, "You know don't you? You know who she is. " Setsuna looked at Rei, and began to laugh. Rei was stunned to see her friend laugh and especially at such a critical time like this. "Oh Rei there is no getting anything past you, is there? " Rei looked at her friend and couldn't figure her out, " Just tell me what is going on, is she an enemy? Should I take her out now or later? " Rei looked at Setsuna and grabbed her arm in a desperate attempt to get her friend to talk. " Please tell me what is going on, who is this girl? " Rei begged, Setsuna took a deep breath and let it out slowly. " Very well Rei she is another scout that has come to help us in our upcoming fights. She does know that she is a Sailor Scout we are going to be facing a very tough enemy really soon and we will need the help of her and another knight. This also means we need Zoicite to return home from America. " Rei stood there in shock listening to what Setsuna said carefully, " Well then tell us were Serena is. " Setsuna looked at Rei and frowned, " If I told you it would be a very tragic thing, you see Serena is with the knight of whom we are waiting for. " Rei looked down and tears pierced her eyes as she thought about poor Serena and the coming battle ahead of them all. " Well then I guess we should get going and introduce ourselves to our new friend and find out more about her. " Rei said as she smiled meekly. Setsuna followed behind Rei and almost ran into her when Rei turned around abrubtly, " If anything bad should happen to Serena you will tell us right? " She asked now with deep worry in her eyes. " Oh Rei I would never let anything to bad happen to her you know that, right? " Setsuna said to Rei. " I hope not, I really do." Rei finished before turning around to rejoin her friends.   
Rei and Setsuna joined the group again and Rei approached Hudson. " Oh no here we go again." Mina muttered under her breath but was surprised to find out that Rei had heard her. " WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN MINA !?!?!?!? " Mina looked at Rei and then back at the group, " Well Rei I only meant...", but was cut off when Rei spoke. " Listen I am sorry now for my behavior, I did not mean to come off as rude. See I am just real protective of my friends and BOYFRIEND." Reis said while giving Jedite a look of death.  
"My name is Rei and you ae welcomed here anytime." Rei extended her hand out to Hudson who graciously took it. "Thank you very much, my name is Hudson and I am new here from America." The group sat around talking for a long while. When the sun began to set they all went down to the park and decided to watch it for thier friend whom they all missed dearly.   
"Rei, You know about me, don't you?" Hudson asked looking at Rei with with deep concern in her eyes, completely unware of the fact that the rest of the group could also hear the conversation. Rei shook her head and looked down before noticing that everyone was aware of hers and Hudsons conversation.   
"Rei why don't you tell us what is going on?" Lita asked. "We you know my name is Hudson, but what you do not know is that I am Sailor Callisto. I was sent here to help you all out. Setsuna helped me get here and also we were able to work out a transfer for my father." Hudson said. "SETSUNA!?!?!?! We are in need of an explanation." Dairen yelled. Suddenly the air began to stir as a portal opened and out stepped Sailor Pluto, "Darien I am sorry I can not tell you guys anything more than you already know. Let's just call this a test of love, faith, and friendship. Now all of you must train Hudson here to be a proper scout. Just because she knows who she is does not mean she knows how to use he full powers and we must show her." Pluto was about to leave when she saw Dariens face again, "Listen I know this is killing you, but I promise you Serena is safe, but she must go through this experience. She wil not be alone I promise, and you will see her soon enough." With that Pluto was gone and the group was left again with their thoughts. "Darien wll help us or not?" Mina asked gently to a very distracted Darien. Darien looked at Mina and then at the rest of the group and he noticed how they all looked so happy, yet so sad. "Yes I will help. I will not let Serena down." With that the group all made plans to meet at the temple the next day to begin there training and then they said their goodbyes and went home. Darien lingered in the park for a bit after everyone else had left and was thinking about everything that happened between him and Serena, and he wanted to beat himself for being so damn arrogant and mean to Serena all that time before they knew who the other really was. He began to slowly walk home when he caught a glimpse of Hudson sitting on a bench crying, Darien slowly inched closer to the crying young girl and watched her intensly. He noticed that she held a neclace that had a penant on it, He couldn't tell what was on the penant but he knew it had to be important. Darien decided to leave the crying young girl until he heard her speak. "Darien it's ok you can come and join me, I won't bite I promise." Darien turned around and took a seat next to her and waited for her to speak. "Listen I understand your pain Darien, In the Silver Millenium I was very close to the girls especially Princess Serenity and her royal guard. I was devastated when I learned that All of you guys were killed and that I had survived, I was so upset I thought that I could have doen something, but I soon learned that it was beyond help." Hudson looked down and cried softly then looked back up at Darien and smiled sweetly. "I am very happy that you and the princess, and the generals and scouts have found one another again. I just hope that I can be that lucky. Listen I know you don't rememeber me, but once Serena is back then the whole past will be unlocked, and she will be bringing a knight with her, but I am not sure which knight it is. I knew of two back then and I heard that there is only one coming with her, but like I said I have no idead of who it is." Hudson looked over at Darien and smiled,"Well I best get going we have a long day ahead of us, and from the looks of Rei I really don't want to be late." Darien just laughed and shook his head, "If what you say is true then I am sure your prince will return to you. As for Serena I just hope she is safe, And after all of this is over I'm going to do something that I should've done over a thousand years ago." Hudson looked at Darien and asked, "What is that? Marry her?" She asked with a smile on her face. Darien looked over at her and began to laugh, "Yes, I am going to ask her to be my wife and pray she will say yes." "Oh come on Darien do you really think she would say no?" Hudson responded. Darien blushed and began to laugh, "You do have a point there." After that they bothe got up and began to leave the park,"Do you need me to walk you home?" Darien asked the girl to his side. "No thank you Darien it really isn't that far and I will be ok, besides I think you need to go home and orepare for the big day." She laughed as she gave Darien a big hug goodbye. "Thank you for listening Darien." Hudson said as she gave Darien a quick wave goodbye. "Bye Hudson see you tomorrow." He said as he went home.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So what do you think? I am promise to have more chapters out on this story and IF NOT FOR YOU!!! Keep checking back. ja ne  
*~serena~*  
remeber to email me....... Also many thanks to all my friends out there you guys are great,especially hyper2279, I appreciate all you do for me. :o)  
http://www.geocities.com/ther977/ 


	3. Default Chapter

  
  
Author : Serena_Schields  
Rating : PG :o)  
E-mail : Serena_Schields@excite.com :o) (o:  
Title : When Paths Cross ( Ch 3 )  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Hey how is it going out there in internet land? I'm just urious is anyone reading this stuff anyways? Should I keep going or what? Well I have to keep going, cause I am anxious to see waht happens. I will be getting another chapter out for If Not For You...in the next few days keep your eyes open...... OK OK OK...... ME NO OWN THE SAILOR MOON !!!! NOPE NOPE NOPE.........In fact if the great and wonderful Naoko Tackeuchi wants me to take it over for her then I will gladly stand up.....hehehehe, ok but I seriously doubt that ..so like I said...ME NO OWN THE SAILOR MOON !!!!  
Darn it.... Well email me....   
  
  
Now On With The Story..........   
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Serena woke up the next morning and was happy to see the sun shining out of her window, She got up and ran to the window and was about to open it when she realized that there was no way for anyone to open them. She sunk back down on her bed and started to cry when she heard a light knock on her door behind her. She just laid there and waited for the unwanted intruder to enter and bring her breakfast. When she saw Lee she jumped up and gave him a big hug. " Look outside Lee isn't it wonderful? The sun is actually out, I bet it feels great out there. " She finished as she once again found herself standing by the window and longing to go outside. " Yes it sure does feel great out there." He set her breakfast down on the little table and walked over to her. "Well any ideas on what I should call you? " He asked cautiously, She turned around and shook her head no. " I still haven't had any ideas of who I am, but I feel that America isn't my home. " She said as she continued looking outside. Lee shook his head and began to feel extreme pity for this lovely blond in front of him. " Well I am sure it will come to you. " With that he excused himself to go outside and tend to the other patients.  
  
Back at Lees apartment  
  
" Listen there is nothing I can do, I can't get out of here until Friday night early Saturday morning. What? Don't you yell at me Malachite....Oh you wait and see what I am going to do about it when I get back home. " Zoicite fell silent as he listened to Malachite talk. " Well, what am I suppose to do? Go and check every hospital in the area and see if they have had any body fitting Serena's description come in? I seriously doubt they would know. MALACHITE stop yelling at me. What no...Get Amy on the phone so I can talk to someone of intelligent life." Zoicite waited for his loving girlfriend to get on the phone and began to ponder the many places Serena could be. " Oh good morning my love how are you? What no I haven't. Yes...Yes...Yes..Um has Darien tried the link? No well, then what about..Oh I see, well then. WHAT A NEW scout?!?!?! Well does she know about you guys? Oh ok, well I will keep my eye out for another knight, but let me assure you America is a very enormous place. Ok well yes I must be going I have to got to stop by my roomates work and drop off his keys. He left here so quickly this morning that he forgot to grab them. Yes if yall hear anything please let me know if not then I will leave this weekend ok. Yes I love you too Ames.. bye" Zoicite hung up the phone and felt completely exhausted from arguing with Malachite. " This is going to be an interesting day. " He said to Zodiac as he got ready to leave the apartment. Zodiac looked at Zoicite and wagged his tail. " Yeah I know what you are thinking, ' One of these days you will be mine Zoicite! ' Am I right? " Zoicite asked as he lightly petted the wolfs silvery hair. Zoicite then grabbed his keys and coat and Lees keys before rushing out of the door. Once gone Zodiac looked around the room and ran to the window over looking the parking garage, " OH yeah Zoicite I am really going to EAT one of the generals of the Imperium guard to the Earth prince. I thought you were the intelligent one Zoicite...Ohwell. I wonder what is going on that there is a new scout, and where could the princess be? I better get some rest so I can think properly. " Zodiac turned around and ran towards the stairs and was about to ascend them when he felt the evil force approaching the planet. He looked back out the window, and shook his head, " I pray for all of you that we find the princess fast....If not then we are doomed. " With that the young wolf ran upstairs and took his nap.  
  
*~*~ Back at the hospital ~*~*  
  
" LEE BLACK, PLEASE COME TO NURSES STATION GREEN...LEE BLACK TO NURSES STATION GREEN...THANK YOU! " Lee stopped his rounds immediatly as the head nurse finished her announcement 'I wonder what is going on here, why would they page me oveer the intercom?' Lee rounded the corner of the hallway and headed towards the station. As soon as he came to a stop the older lady smiled at him sweetly, " Lee our young Miss. Doe is requesting your presence. " Lee looked down at the charts on the desk and then back up at nurse Agnes, " Is she ok? " The nurse looked at Lee and smiled, " Yes dear she is fine, she just needs to talk to you, so go. " With that Lee began walking down the hallway towards the door. He knocked on it lightly and walked in. Serena looked at him and hugged him. " Lee I know my name, that is all I know, but I know it... " Serena waited for Lee to respond. " Well what is your name? " Just as Serena was about to speak there was a knock at the door. Nurse Agnes walked in, "Lee, Zoicite is outside needing to speak with you. " Serena looked around Lee and smiled, " Lee if he wants, he can come in. " She said with a stunning smile that Lee had never seen before. Serena turned to look out the window as her and Lee waited for Zoicite to enter. Zoicite entered the room and noticed the young girl and Lee. " Hey there Lee you left your keys on the end table this morning, so I brought them by. Also I'm going to be leaving Friday night to go back to Tokyo, and I don't know when I'll be back. I will leave you enough to cover my half of the rent though until I return. " Lee was listening to Zoicite and never noticed how Serena grabbed her chest as Zoicite spoke of Tokyo. Suddenly she cried out as she felt the pain shoot her. " Aghh LEE !!! " Serena collapsed to the floor holding her chest and crying. " Oh my gods what is going on? " Lee asked as he hurried towards the young girl on the floor. " Zoicite please go and get help !!! " Serena had another shot of pain go through her as she had a flash back of the moon kingdom, and the four generals with the four scouts, and then there was Darien. Serena reached out her hand towards Zoicite and screamed in one last attempt to end the pain. " ZOICITE !!!!! " Zoicite stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the young blond scream his name, and Lee looked at him in confusion. " Who is this young girl Lee? How does she know my name? " Zoicite asked as she hurried over to the dishevelled blond. Lee shook his head as he tried to get Serena up, but she screamed out again.  
" Aghhhh, It hurts, ZOICITE help me please...." Serena then managed to turn her head and looked at Zoicite. Zoicite at first looked at her as if he had never seen her before. He then began to notice how her hair wasn't in it's meatballs, he quickly lifted her head and placed it in his lap. " S..Se..Sere..Serena, is it really you? " Lee looked at Zoicite and then back at the young girl, " How do you know her? " He asked in a small voice. Zoicite looked at him with tears in his eyes, and smiled. " She is one of my dearest friends in the world, and she is part of the reason for my return home this weekend. " He then looked down at Serena, " Darien has missed you, and so has the rest of the group. " Serena smiled at him sweetly and then found her voice, " Please help me up and I will try to explain this to you Lee. " Zoicite and Lee helped up Serena and sat beside her on the bed, and listened to her speak. " Well I don't have all of my memories back yet, but they are rapidly coming back to me, she began. I remember a..an attack on our lodge, and I couldn't get out fast enough. Then I remeber that I finally was able to escape and get to the safety of the mountains. I searched frantically for my parents, but I couldn't find them. So I stayed up there and sat there listening to the screams and yells of the guests of our lodge, as they were trapped inside. " Serena stopped to get a drink of water and catch her breath. Then she looked at Zoicite and asked the question she dreaded. " Have they heard anything about my family? " She had so much fear in her eyes. Zoicite looked into her light blue orbs and smiled. " They are fine Serena, they are already back home. They searched for you for days, and well when they could't find you then the law officials informed to go on back home, and if they heard anything then they would be contacted. " Serena threw her arms around Zoicite and cried tears of joy. Lee cleared his throat to let them know his presence. " You two seem very close, like you were once a couple or something. " Serena and Zoicite looked at Lee and laughed. " OH GOSH no.... He is one of my best friends and he is going out with my best friend Amy," Serena was about to finish, but Zoicite cut her off. " She is like a sister to me, and she is going out with one of my best friends Darien." Serena began to laugh again, but then jumped up quickly, " Lee can I sign myself out of here so I can go home? " Lee looked at Serena and then began to explain to her that she would have to go for observations first and then she could probably be released. Serena was happy to say the least, and ordered Lee to go get the nurse. Once he ws gone Serena looked at Zoicite. "Listen I know you are not going home just because of me. What else is going on Zoicite? " She asked very sternly, Zoicite looked at her and then back down. " Serena there is a new threat, and well...we have a new scout, and there is another knight somewhere, but I don't have the time to find him. So they want me to come home and see if we would be enough to beat this thing." He finished and waited fot Serena to respond. " There's a new scout? Who is she? Where did she come from? " Serena began to ask more questions but the nurse walked in follwed by Lee. " Listen young lady," Serena cute her off " Serena...Serena Tuskino.." The nurse looked at her, well I obsereved you this morning and there is no reason to make you go through another, so go ahead and get you things and get changed and you may go. " Nurse Agnes looked at Lee and Zoicite, Lee you go ahead and take the rest of the day off to. Also remember your vacation begins tomorrow. So I will see you in two weeks. " Nurse Agnes then turned and left. Lee and Serena, and Zoicite all looked at each other and smiled. " So Lee are you going to go with us to Tokyo then? Zoicite smiled and then assured Lee to come along. " Well I would but what about Zodiac? I can't leave him home alone. " Serena looked at Lee, and smiled. " Is Zodiac your dog? " Lee shook his head, "Well he is more of a ..wolf. " Lee said as he watched Serena's expression. " He is a very friednly animal Serena believe me. " Zoicite said as he took her hand. Serena thought and then smiled, " Well he won't EAT Luna will he? " She then began to laugh as she looked at Lee. Zoicite began to laugh as he pulled Serena closer to him and they both waited for Lees response. " Luna??? What is that? " He asked the two people in front of him. Serena burst out laughing harder than before. " L..Lu..Lun..Luna is my...cat it's ok I think she would be to tough for him..." They all then began laughing together.  
  
*~*~ Later that afternoon ~*~*  
  
Serena followed Lee and Zoicite into there apartment, and sat down on the couch. She was tired from there day. After she was released from the hospital, she was treated to lunch, and a shopping spree from both guys. After they had finished they stopped by Blockbuster to rent a movie and then went home to there apartment. Lee went into the kitchen and fed Zodiac who was for some reason no where to be found, and Zoicite made arrangements to leave the following day at noon. After he hung up him and Lee looked for Zodiac. The wolf was asleep on Zoicites bed, he looked up when he caught a sniff of the strangers scent. He quickly jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. Lee and Zoicite stood in front of him and wouldn't let him pass. Zodiac sniffed Zoicite and Lee, and became ecstatic when he realized the smell of his 'old friend' Princess Serenity. Lee looked at Zoicite, " Maybe taking him to a kennel while we are away would be better. " Zoicite shook his head and then moved ever so slightly. Zodiac found his escape route and headed down stairs. Serena was sitting on the couch still and heard the noises up stairs and wandered what was going on. She was about to get up when she heard Zoicite yelling at her. " SERENA DON'T MOVE " Serena froze in her place on the couch and didn't even breathe as she saw the stealth creature approach her. Lee and Zoicite ran downstairs and towards the wolf and Serena. Zodiac looked at Serena and then lunged at her.  
  
***** To be continued *****  
hehehehe just kidding somone dared me to do that. Don't worry I couldn't relly leave you hanging that much. :o) (( please put all firearms down !))  
  
Serena screamed as the wolf jumped on her, and Zoicite and Lee both tried to grab him, but were quickly haulted when Serena began laughing. Zoicite began to laugh also when he noticed how Zodiac was acting like a big puppy licking Serena and loving her while he sat in her lap. Lee walked over and sat on the couch next to Serena and stared in complete bewilderment. " I have never seen him do this to anyone, it's like he knows you." Serena just laughed and hugged and petted the animal back. 'It seems as if I know you' She thought to herself about Zodiac. Once the action was over Zoicite put the movie in and Lee got the popcorn. Serena remained on the couch with Zodiac and fell asleep watching the movie. She awoke in the middle of the night to someone talking to her, she looked up and found no one, and was about to go back to sleep when she noticed Zodiac on the floor. " Come on Zodiac crawl on up here boy, you can lay up here with me. " Serena patted the couch and Zodiac complied with her request. She again heard the voices and started to focus on there orgin, she looked down and noticed that Zodiac was looking up at her. Serena shook her head and laughed to herself," Come on Serena he isn't Luna, be can't talk. " Zodiac looked at her and his tail began to wag, " Luna? " He said softly. " What about Artemis? " He asked coyly. Serena sat there and stared at him in amazement. " How is it you can talk? I mean I thought only guardian animals can talk. " She stated in total confusion. " Well Serena I am a guradian, for Celstial Knight..also known as Lee Black." Zodiac responded in a soft loving manor. " How is it possible? I mean he doesn't know yet who he is? " She asked, the animal in front of her. " No Serena I'm afraid not. He was raised here in America and never knew of his past life,and when I finally found him I couldn't tell him without proof. All I knew was that one day the moon princess... yourself. Would come and free his mind and allow him to be able to fullfill his destiny of protecting you, and the others." Serena looked at Zodiac and couldn't believe what she was hearing but she was too tired to speculate, so she allowed herself to go back into the land of slumber.   
  
To be continued........  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Well that is the end of chapter 3, Please stay tuned for chapter 4 that is ready to come out soon. I am writing on it right now, and I hope you all like it so far. E-mail me   
serena_schields@excite.com  
Take care and talk to you soon.... 


	4. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Author : Serena_Schields  
Rating : PG :o)  
E-mail : Serena_Schields@excite.com :o) (o:  
Title : When Paths Cross ( Ch 4 )  
  
Disclaimers : Do you realize how difficult it is for me to say that Sailor Moon is not mine? No you do not.......I mean well heck, it should be right? Ok maybe not so I am ousing my luck....next thing I know I am going ot have men in black knocking at my front door wanting me to go with them....Wwll if that happens you know what I will do? I'll send them to Chibi Coris house...She is always prepared for them... hehehe right Chibi Cori... ^_~  
well enjoy chapter 4..........ALSO....I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON...((but i should)) hehehe.........  
  
now on with the story..........  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Rei stood at the entrance of the temple waiting for everyone to arrive. She had been up most of the night reading the great fire and was wurprised to learn that there was another knight that was on his way. ' I wonder what this will mean for the rest of us? ' She was about to walk back in when she heard someone walking towards her from behind. Rei quickly turned around and came face to face with a pair of stimulating pale blue eyes. She tried to step back and stumbled over her own footing she closed her eyes and prepared herself for impact, but was caught by two strong arms. Rei opened her eyes and realized that the young man behind her had caught her. " You know Rei, I would expect this from Serena, but never from you. " The young man helped Rei steady herself and began to laugh lightly. Rei was so confused she thought she was going to faint, but somehow found her voice. " H..ho..how do you know m..my name? " Rei suddenly felt uncomfortable, and began to back up slowly. The young man reached his hand out and grabbed Reis hand and stopped her. " Listen Rei don't you remember me? It's me Rei.....Travis. " Rei looked at the young man and shook her head, she was about to run when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. " Rei what is going on here? " Jedite asked his confused girlfriend. Rei turned around and embraced Jedite and began to cry in his shirt. Jedite looked at the young man before him and was confused as to why Rei would cry, then it hit him. He was trying to hurt Rei. Jedite calmly pulled Rei away from him and proceded towards the guy in front of him. "Listen I don't know who you are, but you better leave and if I ever see you here again, I will break your arm in three different places." Jedite was about to lunge at the guy when he heard Darien speaking to him. " Jay, calm down. What is going on here? " Jedite turned around and practically yelled at Darien, " CALM DOWN !!! Hell NO, This jerk was trying to attack Rei." Jedite half yelled at his friend. Malachite was coming through the group at Travis, when Hudson jumped in between them. " STOP THIS!!! It's not what it seems." Then she turned towards Travis. " Where is she? Where is Serena? " Hudson asked hurriedly. Travis looked at Hudson and then at the group of his old friends and suddenly felt like an outcast. "What do you mean where is Serena? That is what I was about to ask Rei, before Jedite here accused me of attacking her." Travis said as he backed up a foot or so to get out of harms way. " WHAT? How the HELL do you know my name? " Jedite asked in a heated tone. Rei looked at Travis, and Hudson before stepping forward. " How do you know us? " She asked him softly. Travis was about to answer when Luna and Artemis came running up to them all, with Setsuna behind them. " TRAVIS...What are you doing here? " Luna asked in a confused tone as she ran and jumped up on the young man. "Well I...don't know...I just woke up and." Travis was cut off when Setsuna spoke. " Listen everyone go into the temple and sit down I think I owe you all an explanation. " With that they all turned around and walked into the temple and waited. Setsuna walked into the middle of the room with Travis and began. " Ok everyone listen up, and listen good. This evil that we are facing is a very powerful force. We thought we could over come it on our own, but we were wrong. I was told by Neo King Endymion, that I was to awaken the keeper of the Golden Imperium Crystal, and bring him here to reunite him with his sister. At first we thought he wasn't needed until the time of Crystal Tokyo, but we were wrong. So that is why Travis is here now." Setsuna became quiet and looked around, the room and her eyse fell upon Darien. " Darien do YOU remeber Travis? " Darien looked at the young man and shook his head. "No, but he seems familliar." Darien and Travis eyed each other, and Travis began to speak. " Well Darien, let's just say that we both love the same woman, but in two different aspects. You are her true love, the one she is destined for. I on the other hand am only her brother. " Darien and the rest of the group looked at Travis in total confusion, until Mina stood and ran to envelope him in a hug. " Travis I never thought we would see you again. " Mina was crying as she spoke. Suddenly it all became so clear. Travis then began to explain further as him and Mina parted. " You see for you guys your memories were only revealed when needed to be. This helped to try to give you all normal lives, as for Hudson and I we were basically born of all of our knowledge, and merely waited until the time was right to join you all. " Travis finished explaining it all, and then let the group reflect. Once it was all over and done with the room was filled with laughter and joy. Travis and Hudson were finally reunited with there friends, and couldn't wait to see there princess, and sister. Luna walked up to Travis, and jumped up on his lap, " I am sorry my prince that I didn't remember you sooner." She said as she hung her head low. Travis lifted her chin and laughed," It wasn't your fault Luna. That is how it was suppose to be, but at least now we all are together." Luna agreed, and then jumped up to his shoulder. Setsuna then gave them a message that they all longed to hear. " Serena is going to be back in Tokyo tonight, at 7:00 pm. That is when there plane will land. I suggest we all go and change and meet up here at 6:00 to go and greet her and Zoicite and our other knight." Everyone agreed and then they all dispearsed to there homes.  
Darien was about to walk out when he was stopped by Hudson and Travis.  
" Darien it is really good to see you again, and I am happy that you and Serena have found one another. I just hope that she will be happy to see me." Travis had a hint of saddness in his voice, but was quickly put to ease as Darien spoke. "Listen Travis, Serena is the same wonderful and caring person that she ever was. She will be happy to see you and have you in her life once more." He then turned towards Hudson, " Well it looks like you will be reunited with your love afterall." Darien stated with a smile on his face.   
" Yes Darien I will get to see him again, but..well he won't remember any of us off hand. He has no idea of who he really is. I know this for a fact, but that is all I do know. Listen guys I better go and get changed ok, talk to you at 6:00.. bye bye guys." With that Hudson hurried down the temple steps. Darien and Travis watched her go, then Darien turned towards Travis. " Where are you staying at here in Tokyo? " Travis looked at Darien and shook his head, " I haven't found anything yet, unlike Serena I'm not is school anymore I graduated early. " Travis noticed the look that over came Dariens face and he continued on. " Back on the moon Serena was very smart, and I am sure she is on Earth to, she just refused to give her all at school work. I on the other hand have always had the gift of being able to breaze through anything. So school really wasn't hard for me at all. " Darien listened to Travis before speaking. " Well Tarvis, you are welcome to crash at my apartment until you find work and get a place of your own. " Travis agreed and then they both decided to go to the crown for a milkshake, and catch up on all that they had missed. On there way there Darien began to feel a sudden feeling of joy as he felt Serena getting closer and closer to home. He still couldn't pick up on there link, but his heart felt her.   
Travis and Darien hung out together and went back to Dariens apartment so Travis could get comfortable, and change. Darien followed suit and as soon as they were done they took off out of the apartment to go meet up with the others. Once at the temple everyone headed to the airport.   
" So Ames what flight are they coming in on? " Mina asked as they entered the huge complex. " Well I believe it is flight 478B arriving at gate 20. " Amy said as she began to walk towards an attendant to ask them if the flight was ontime. Once they had gotten all there information the gang of people headed towards the gate to wait the arrival of there friends.  
  
*~*~ On the plane near Tokyo ~*~*  
  
" Ouch..." Zoicite looked over at Serena and began to laugh to himself as he watched her struggle putting her seatbelt back on. "Here Serena let me help you out there. " Zoicite said as he buckled it for a now hurt Serena. "Zoicite I'm scared, I mean I feel as if I am meeting strangers, even though these guys are my best friends, and Darien. " Serena turned to look out the window and noticed that they were rapidly approaching there destination. " What if he...you know...found someone else, and forgot about me. " Serena looked up at Zoicite and began to get tears in her eyes as Zoicite put his arm around her and pulled her towards him. " Shhh Serena, Darien is so devoted to you that he would never do that. He loves you with all of his heart. " Serena began to shake her head and sighed. Lee observed all of this, and felt a warming feeling overcome him, and the sense of wanting to reach out to Serena and protect her from every bad thing there was. He was suddenly confused by his emotions for the tiny blond sitting next to his roomate.   
'What is wrong with me? She has a boyfriend, and friends who obviously love her, why do I feel like I should keep her safe?' Lee was brought out of his thoughts by Serena grabbing his hand and smiling at him. Her little way of telling him it would be ok.   
The three of them began to talk hurriedly about what they would do once they were all on the ground. " Zoicite, should we contact Darien and them to meet us at the airport? " Serena asked as she stared out of the window and watched them begin there descend upon the runway. " Nah, I say we just grab a taxi and head over to the temple, you know how they are. They are probably there or at the arcade hastling Andrew. " Zoicite said as he began gathering his carry on luggage. Serena and him began laughing as Lee listend to the two of them, and quickly let his fears of meeting all of there friends fly out of the window.   
  
*~*~ Inside the airport ~*~*  
  
" Oh look guys there it is it's landing now, so not much longer! " Mina said happily as she pressed her hands on the glass and waited for Serena, and Zoicites plane to land. Travis and Darien were talking when Mina interupted everyone with her statement. Darien and Travis hurried over to where Mina stood, and watched the plane descend towards the ground. Time seem to slow down as they all waited for the plane to land. Darien had brought Serena a dozen roses and was becoming nervous as he waited. Travis noticed his nervous stature and quickly put his hand on Dariens shoulder as if to give him support. " Listen Dare, you think you are nervous? Think of how I feel, I haven't seen her in over a thousand years. " Darien and Travis both laughed at the little statement.   
As soon as the plane was landed and docked the passengers began there departure from the plane, and the group of young people waited and watched patiently for there friends to get off, but they didn't seem to be on the plane. They waited for the last of the passengers to get off and there was still no sign of Serena, Zoicite or there friend. Darien and the group were about to leave when he heard a laugh that could have only been from one person. His heart began to beat faster as he approached the gate. Mina and the others all turned around and were quickly greeted with a familliar meatball hairstyle approaching them. Darien quickly yelled out her name causing Serena to stop in her tracks. " SERENA !!! " Darien yelled as he ran in her direction. Serena stopped and turned around and was soon face to face with Darien. " OH MY GODS DARIEN! " Serena threw her arms around Darien and held him tightly as he held on to her. Everyone was so happy to see there prince and princess reunited. Amy and Zoicite quickly embraced and held on to one another not wanting to let go. Mina and Rei both cuddled up closer to Malachite and Jedite as they watched the two couples reuniting. " Oh Serena you had me so worried, I was going out of my mind not knowing where you were." Darien said as he held her lithe body close to his. " I never want to lose you Serena, I couldn't bear not being near you. " Darien said as he began to cry into her hair. Serena pulled back and looked at Darien and then pulled his face closer to hers, " I love you Darien.. " Was all she said before she placed a sweet, but passionate kiss on Dariens lips. The group of people watched as Darien and Serena shared a special moment, a moment that was well deserved from both of them. As they broke apart from each other Serena made her rounds hugging all of her fiends, but quickly came to a stop at Travis, and Hudson. Serena eyed them both and then she let out a scream of joy as she threw out her arms and embraced Travis, and Hudson in one big bear hug. " Oh my gods, where have you two been? I haven't seen you two in so long." Serena exclaimed ecstaticly. Travis pulled his sister closer to him and whispered in her ear, " Over a thousand years to be exact. " Serena began to laugh hysterically and then let go of Travis, and reached for Hudson. "How have you been? I have missed you so much. Where is....? " Serena broke off her sentance as she turned around and looked at Lee. " Oh my....I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier. Lee..." Serena stopped there as Darein began to shuffle everyone out of the terminal and towards the parking garage. Luna hopped up on Serena's shoulder and asked her in a hused tone, "Serena where is Zodiac? Lee didn't bring him. " Serena then turned around and motioned for everyone to stop, " We have to go and get our bags, and Zodiac."  
Lees face turned white as he heard Serena speak. "Yeah I can't believe that I forgot about Zodiac. " With that the group made their way to baggae claims. Once they had picked up there things and retreived Zodiac they all headed outside to the garage, and made there way back to the temple in order to have a talk. Serena, Hudson, Travis, and Luna all squeezed into the car with Darien and led the way.   
  
*~*~ Dariens car ~*~*  
  
"Serena, I take it Lee has no memory of anything at all does he? " Hudson asked as she looked at the blond in the front seat. Serena shook her head.   
" Until yesterday I didn't even no my name, much less any of you. I didn't even remember Lee until a few minutes ago in the terminal. I'm sure by the end of the night he will remember something. I'm...re..really sorry Hudson, I know how much you love him." Serena turned to look at Hudson who sat there motionless, but she quickly smiled when she noticed how sad Serena looked.   
" You're right Serena, he will remember all of us." Travis jsut stared at Serena and smiled at his twin and began to remember all the good times they had shared on the moon. He was remembering a certain memory in which he had gotten prncess Serenity in trouble by blamming her for breaking on there mothers precious antiques, when Serena burst through his thoughts by speaking. "NO TRAVIS, it still isn't funny. " The other three passengers in the car gave Serena a strange look befor she explained. " One of the many 'WONDERFUL' gifts of having a twin is that your never alone with your thoughts, right TRAVIS. " Travis looked at Serena and started laughing, " I agree. But it's still funny to think about that day." He continued laughing as Serena turned in her seat and began to pout. " Ahh come on sis, it's so wonderful to see you again. " Travis said as he lightly tugged on one of Serenas long ponytails. Serena stared at Darien and saw him trying not to laugh and found it hard herself to keep from laughing.   
They were still laughing as they pulled up to the temple. Serena had finally agreed to let Travis tell them all about he had gotten his sister in trouble.  
They quickly got out of the car, and began there walk up the steps towards the temple where everyone else was heading so they could all catch up and hear about what had happened to Serena in America, and to eventually reunite Lee and Hudson together.  
  
To be continued........  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Well here it is the end of chapter 4, now chapter 5 shouldn't take me to long to get out. I am also trying to get IF NOT FOR YOU ....finished up. So please bear with me. If you want check out my web page...usually my stories end up there first.   
  
http://www.geocities.com/ther977/  
  
Well hope you liked it and keep reading......... ^_~ 


	5. chapter 5

  
  
Author : Serena_Schields  
Rating : PG :o)  
E-mail : Serena_Schields@excite.com :o) (o:  
Title : When Paths Cross ( Ch 5 )  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimers: Well here I am once again to beg all of you big mean lawyers that Sailor Moon isn't mine....*screams outload in pain* OUCH ...OK OK OK I get the point... * in a weak voice * sailor moon is not mine never was nor will it ever be...* looks at the men behind her * IS THAT BETTER???   
Ok well since I was forced against my will to say that I can get on with the rest of this disclaimer... Ok well thanks goes out to a bunch of peeps...let me think now oh I have a list...* grabs list * Ok here they are Mom, Dad, Sister...hey wait wrong list OOPS...That was my acceptance speech for when I receive my Nobel Prize ...hehehe, now where is that list? * throws hands in air* Oh nevermind you know you are...But Robin-chan is the best online sis that a girl could ask for, you are definatly my best friend in the whole world. I love ya girl... This chapter is for you.....  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
They were still laughing as they pulled up to the temple. Serena had finally agreed to let Travis tell them all about how he had gotten his sister in trouble.  
  
They quickly got out of the car, and began their walk up the steps towards the temple where everyone else was heading so they could all catch up and hear about what had happened to Serena in America, and to eventually reunite Lee and Hudson together.  
  
Serena and Darien walked into the temple engrossed in conversation with Hudson and Travis, they never even noticed Lee staring at Serena intently.  
  
Zoicite noticed the looks that his friend was giving Serena, he walked over to Lee and started to talk to him about his sudden 'fascination' with Serena.  
" Hey Lee whats going on? Do you mind if I ask you why are you watching Serenas every move? "   
  
Lee looked at Zoicite and suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. " I..I don't know. I just feel like I want to reach out to her and protect her. Is that weird or what? " Lee sounded worried as he asked his friend the last part.   
  
Zoicite shook his head and thought to himself that bringing Lee here might have been bad, especially since it is so obvious that he was in 'love' with Serena. Zodiac could feel the tension in the air surrounding Lee and Zoicite. He began to pull frantically against the leash that Lee had him on. Finally a hard tug from Zodiac freed him from the restraint device.   
  
Lee was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that Zodiac was fighting the leash, but when he felt Zodiac break free his reflexes amazed him. Lee reached down and grabbed Zodiacs collar and yelled at everyone to not move.   
" Stay where you are and don't make any sudden movements." Zodiac and the rest of the group looked at Lee and Zodiac was very hurt at the fact that Lee would actually think he would hurt any of his ' old ' friends.   
  
Luna and Artemis walked over to Zodiac and immediatly began to rub against his legs, Zodiac in return began to lick their fur and nuzzle his nose to theirs. Lee was so confused he couldn't understand what had come over Zodiac.  
  
Serena walked over to Lee and slowly removed his hand from Zodiacs collar, Zodiac made no attempt to move, he just sat down at Lees feet with Luna and Artemis on either side of him.   
  
Setsuna walked up behind Hudson and Travis, and they began to speak in hushed tones. Darien quickly joined them. " Well should I go ahead and tell him, It is obvious he has no idea. " Setsuna spoke first. Darien agreed and shook his head looking at Travis. " Well if that is the only other option then do what you must do. " Hudson looked down at her hands trying to hold back her tears. She looked up at them with tears threating to fall from her beautiful jade green eyes. " Hey Hudson if you don't want me to tell him then I.." Hudson quickly cut off Setsuna when she spoke. " No it's ok Setsuna do what needs to be done. " Hudson then walked off and sat on the floor near Jedite.  
  
" Pretty hard to handle huh? " Jedite asked as he put his arm around Hudson and let her cry to him. Rei joined them, and tried to comfort her. " Hudson  
Lee loved you with all of his heart in the Moon Kingdom and he will remember that love once again. I promise." Hudson buried her head in Jedites chest, and cried.   
  
Zoicite left the group, and walked over to Jedite and Rei, and the girl he thought was Mina. " Hey guys whats going on? Why is everyone acting so strange towards Lee? Would it be better if I take him to a hotel? " Rei jumped up and quickly let Zoicite know who Lee was to them all. " Zoicite we can't allinate Lee, he is one of us. He is the knight that Amy told you about. He is Celestrial Knight. He was the sworn protector of the Moon Kingdom, and the knight of the universe. He has an attack that when combined with Princess Serenity, Prince Darien, and Prince Travis could destroy a whole universe, If they willed it that way. " Rei paused long enough for Zoicite to take it all in. He nodded his head for her to continue. " See Serena holds the Imperium Silver Crystal, while Darien is the keeper of the Heavenly Imperium Crystal, Travis is the holder of the Sun Imperium Crystal, and then that brings us to Lee the keeper of the Universal Imperium Crystal. Once all four of these crystals are united and the scouts and generals all come together we basically become invincible. There is only one draw back. All the crystal keepers are male, with the exception of Serena. Well that makes her the weakest, cause she can bear children, so that means that if the evil they fight wills to, it can hide in Serena. Thus doing so will turn the attack against her. It is a long and drawn out situation, but it can happen. Just ask Amy more about it and she will tell you I am sure of it. " Rei finished explaining everything as best as she could, and waited for Zoicites response. Zoicite stood amoung his friends shocked, " I never knew, I mean he's been my roomate for almost a year and well..I never knew. " Hudson looked up at Zoicite, " Listen I doubt you remeber me, but I was there in the time known as the Silver Millenium, and well I was really close to the scouts, especially Princess Serenity. You see Zoicite if you remembered Lee, and I then you would also know that we were deeply in love and well it seems that he has no memory of that life or love we once shared." Hudson began to fiddle with her necklace that she was holding tightly.   
  
Zoicite was so lost for words that he turned to leave when a disturbance in the air stopped him, he glanced at Rei and Jedite. Jedite and Rei jumped up with Hudson was close behind. They quickly tried to make their way to Serena and Lee, but were blocked when a black mist began to fill the room. Darien and the rest of the group were stopped in their tracks as well and watched as a man in a black cloak, with long black hair stepped out of a portal followed by two other dark hooded figures. They stood in the room and looked at everyone, then finally the leader of the group spoke. " Well, well, well Mr. Black looks like we meet again? " Lee instinctivly pushed Serena behind him and Zodiac. He stepped forward to meet the gaze of the sinister man who stood before him.   
  
Darien, Jedite, and Malachite all lunged for the man, but were shot back into the wall of the temple by a powerful blast of energy. Rei, Hudson and Mina quickly ran to the fallen prince and his generals. Serena was so stunned by the proceedings, but was quickly shaken free when she saw Darien and her friends thrown across the room that she tried to run towards Darien but found that the mist was like a barrier that she could not penetrate. Serena began to bang her fists on the translucent wall that was becoming more and more visible with every breath. " Awe come on princess, that is no way to greet an old friend now is it? " The man said as he walked towards Serena. Serena closed her eyes as the man reached out to touch her face, but the feel of his hand never came. Serena opened her eyes and looked up to see Lee holding the mans wrist back away from Serena.   
  
Setsuna was observing all of this from her spot. She walked over to Darien and the others and began to speak in a hushed tone. " Listen up guys, Lee, is getting his memories back." She looked back at Lee and felt a pang of sadness at not being able to help him. She looked down at the ground and felt the tears trying to fall ,but she quickly pushed them back. Darien reached out and took her hand and spoke softly. " Setsuna is there something you're not telling us? " Setsuna looked up and wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. She managed a tight whisper from her mouth as she spoke. " Yes...I should've told you all sooner, but.. well...Lee is the only family I have left. He is my....cousin. I never told anyone cause I never knew if I would ever see him again. He like me has an attack that deals with time. See if I stop time I will be punished, but Lee can stop time, turn back time, and change time all of free will, and noone can stop him. That is one of his many abilities. I just don't want to see him hurt." Setsuna began to cry as Hudson leaned over and hugged her tightly. " Well is there anyway we can break through that barrier? " Darien asked with a horrid look in his eyes. Setsuna shook her head sadly and cried harder as she looked on at Serena and Lee trapped in the mystical prison with the intruders.  
  
Lee held the mans arm away from Serena, and felt nothing but rage encase him as he watched the stranger smile at him, and Serena. " Now now Lee, is that anyway to treat an old friend? " He asked as Serena quickly moved back next to Lee. Zodiac came up to stand beside Serena and growled at the man. " Awe Lee I see you still have your pet mutt." Zodiac was becomong more and more angry as the man continued to taunt him, but calmed when Serena placed her hand upon his head, and pet him softly. " Listen I don't know what you want, but I am sure that she is not it ! " Lee said as he looked back at Serena before directing his attention back to the stranger. " Oh come on Lee, don't tell me you forgot who I am? You should remember me, your mutt there gave me this scar on my face over a thousand years ago. " Lee was shocked at what the man said that he let his hand free from the strangers wrist. " W..what do you mean? " Lee stuttered as he stepped back stunned, then as soon as he said those words he looked at Serena and was overcome with all these memories of a past life in which him and Serena were very close, and Darien and her were engaged to be married. He also remembered a huge castle, and a beautiful young girl who was friends and a protector of Serena. Lee looked around the room and felt light headed as his eyes fell upon Hudson. Then as if struck by lighting he rememberd everything. Lee turned back to the man in front of him, and began to laugh manically. " Oh yes, Earnos, I remember you, and well as for what Zodiac did to you, well that was between you two. " Lee turned back to Zodiac who was stunned to see his master regain all of his memories. " Well Earnos, if I remember correctly you and I dueled and I won your shield." Lee remarked with a smirk on his face. Earnos stood back, and laughed at Lee. " Well Lee I have not come back for my shield. I am simply here to remind you that you and I had unfinished buisness, and this time you and your pathetic friends and mutt will not when. See this time, I will manage to capture all the souls on this pathetic planet, and I will have Princess Serenity's soul this time. " Earnos stepped closer towards Serena and spoke softly. " Yes princess, your soul will be mine." He was about to reach out to her when Zodiac jumped at him and bit his arm. Zodiac was so enraged that Lee wasn't able to pull him off. Earnos shot a blast of energy at Zodiac who moved quickly out of the way and watched as Earnos shot one of his own minions. " Well, Earnos looks to me like you still suck. Can't you do any better than that? " Zodiac remarked as he looked at Earnos. Earnos was so mad that he stood up quickly, and dissapered into another portal, while giving them all a warning of what is to come. " I will be back..... you can count on that..... " Lee looked at the spot where Earnos once stood, and then walked over to Serena. He pulled her to him and gave her a big hug, before kneeling on one knee, and bowing to his princess. Serena stood there as Lee kneeled before her, but quickly made him stand. " Listen Lee that was a long time ago. You don't need to bow to me anymore. " Lee stood up and encased her in another hug, and then turned towards all of his old friends, and his eyes fell upon two people...Setsuna, and Hudson.  
  
Darien rushed over to Serena and hugged her tightly and soothing her with his own words. " Serena, are you alright? I would die if anything happend to you, I love you Serena you are my whole world, and life. Without you I am nothing. " With that Darien encased her lips with his own and showed no mercy as he let all his love and passion pour out into the kiss. Serena gasped at the intensity of the kiss, but quickly gave her heart and soul to the young man kissing her.   
  
Lee moved through the crowd to the lone female in the back. Once he reached her he gave her a hug, and cried. " Setsuna, I never thought I would ever see you again. " Lee and Setsuna cried and laughed until Setsuna pointed out one more person waiting for Lees attention. Lee turned around and saw Hudson standing there amoung Jedite and Rei. Lee walked over to her, and hugged her. He held her tightly as she held onto him like they would never touch again. When Lee pulled back to look at her, she handed him the necklace she had been holding onto for so long. Lee took the necklace and studied it. He noticed the tiny penant with a tiny sun, and star on it. He remebered the day he gave it to her. The last time they saw each other on the Moon Kingdom before it was destroyed. Lee hugged the tiny pendant and cried into her hair, as she hugged him back. " I..I have missed you Lee. I never stopped looking for you, and I pryaed that you would come back to me again." Lee looked into Hudsons eyes, and kissed away the tears that were trying to fall. " I love you Hudson, and nothing will ever change that not even a thousand years. " Hudson threw her arms around Lee and hugged him before he pulled her away to kiss her fully on the lips. Off in the distance another couple were watching over the couple and smiling at the thought of the two lovers being reunited.  
  
Travis joined his sister and Darien and watched on happily as the couple rejoiced in there long lost and new found love. Zodiac walked over towards Serena and sat down in front of her. " I am so happy that Lee is back. I have missed his and your fights. " He said with a sly smile on his face. Serena looked at Zodiac with a confused manner. Luna, Artemis, and the others joined Serena and Darien to hear the story that they were sure would be coming soon. Luna looked at Artemis, and then back at Zodiac. " Well who is going to tell them?" Lee, Hudson and Setsuna were now with them and Lee was curious about what the three guardians had to say. " Well is somebody going to tell us? " Lee asked as he gave Serena a wink causing her to giggle. Zodiac stood and looked at Luna well you go first." Luna nodded her head and jumped on Zodiacs back for better access. " Well Serena you know how you have this major obsession for chocolate?" " Serena nodded her head and was more confused than ever. Then Zodiac looked at Lee and asked him the same question. Lee too nodded his head in agreement to his obsession about chocolate. Zodiac was about to continue when they heard a heavenly voice speaking to them all to stop there conversation. The group of people and animals all turned to see a beautiful woman standing before them in a long silvery white dress, and silver hair in the same hairstyle that Serena wore hers. Serena and Travis recognized the woman right away. " Oh my gods...mother." Serena said as she, and Travis walked towards the woman. " Yes Serena I am your mother Queen Serenity, and yours to Travis, and well I need to tell you all about Earnos." Serena, Travis and the others all sat down and listened as the queen told them all about Earnos and his minions. " He was a very powerful man in the days of the Silever Millenium, and at one point in time he was an advisary to us. Then one day he asked me to marry him, and I said no. For I did not love him. He then turned on us, he felt that he was better suit to rule the universe, instead of me. I was heartbroken, he was one of my dearest friends. Soon after that he had built an empire out in the nether regions of the universe, and he came up with this machine that could rip a persons soul right out of them. He was about to join forces with Beryl, and Metallia, when the scouts and generals, and of course Lee, and Zodiac attacked him. He easily tore through the scouts and generals like nothing, but Lee, or should I say Celestrial Knight and Zodiac were to powerful for him to handle. Now he wasn't killed just merely thrown to the nether regions with no powers. " Queen Serenity stopped and let the information sink in. " Well mother what can we do now, I mean how is it possible that he could have come back? " Queen Serenity looked at her children and shook her head. " I don't know, all I know is that he is far more pawerful than before, and he will not be as easily destroyed. So please be careful, and take care of each other. " With that the queen was about to leave when she stopped in her tracks. " Oh yes and about the chocolate thing. Well it seems that back in the days Serenity and Lee were ALWAYS fighting over chocolate. I don't mean little petty arguing either Serenity, you were a lady, and Lee was sworn to protect you. But there were times I thought you two were going to kill for the last piece of chocolate, and anyone who dared to interfere." With that Queen Serenity bid her children and friends farewell, and was gone. Serena and Lee both looked at each other and laughed as they began to remember their times on the moon and there childish fighting. With that the group sat down to have their discussion.  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Well finally I got it out...now Chapter 6 will be out soon....  
I'm sorry that it took me soooooooo long to get it out, but well I had a bit of writers block so that is why it took forever. I'm sorry... what can I say, I am merely an author....... Well don't forget e-mail.... serena_schields@excite.com please email me..... 


End file.
